Recently released vehicles include a smart cruise control (SCC) system, a smart parking assist system (SPAS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), a blind spot detection (BSD) system, a lane departure warning system (LDWS), and a side obstacle warning system (SOWS) to assist in driving of a driver. The number of installed systems varies depending on vehicle types and classes. That is, all of the systems may be installed in a vehicle having high specifications, while only some of the systems may be installed in a vehicle having low specifications.
These systems are operated on the basis of various sensors. Thus, when a specific system is installed in a vehicle, sensors required for the specific system should be provided.
When an exchange period of a vehicle is generally considered to be 5 to 10 years, a sensor provided in a vehicle at the time of purchasing the vehicle may be the latest sensor, but since highly efficient sensors are developed over time, performance of the system is degraded over time. That is, systems installed in a vehicle are degraded to systems of low specifications and low performance with the passage of time.
Highly efficient mobile devices are released day by day. Such mobile devices are equipped with various functions and various latest sensors to perform specific functions.